Persons at risk for various diseases may wish to monitor certain vital, or biometric, data, for example, to identify disease risk factors and predict diagnoses. Components for performing tests typically performed by traditional electrocardiograph, pulse oximeter, and other devices as may be used for these tasks are becoming increasingly convenient due to their inclusion in wearable objects, such as wristbands and belt buckles. However, these objects can prove cumbersome as it is not always easy for a user to take satisfactory biometric measurements, and they generally only offer one type of biometric measurement (e.g., only one of heartrate and oxygen saturation). For example, a user may want to have access to heart rate, electrocardiogram, and oxygen saturation measurements at the same time.